


yummy yummy peach

by bobduncankittycatxxx



Category: Bob Duncan - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Am Sorry, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobduncankittycatxxx/pseuds/bobduncankittycatxxx
Summary: this is for fun pls don't beat me up but my address is-
Relationships: Bob Duncan/You, Timothée Chalamet/Reader
Kudos: 6





	yummy yummy peach

**Author's Note:**

> hi kia

11:34 P.M.

You're asleep in your comfy, warm bed wearing your one direction t-shirt that Harry Styles blew his boogers on. You forgot to take off your makeup, god you look like shit. Your dog, Bertram, is sleeping right next to you. Suddenly, you hear your window break, Bertram wakes up instantly and begins to bark. You open your eyes. "Oh my god! Who are you?" You scream.

"Hello, beautiful," Bob says as he shines a flashlight towards you, "you looked so lovely while you were sleeping that I had to just break in. Your neck is looking sexy as always, love!" Bob yells as he grabs your dog and throws him out the window. "Mind if I hope into bed?" He winked at you. You could see his bright yellow polo shirt. His muscles flexing towards you. You mumble on accident.

"S-Sure." You say, not thinking it through. "But what about Amy?" You question. You scoot over so he could get in. Bob slides into bed, putting his arm around you."

"Don't worry, baby grill," he whispered in your ear, "I love you, sweet cheeks. Amy isn't here." He leans in and kisses you on the lips, the bug repellent on his lips tingled, but they were soft. You kissed him back, licking the Roach Raid bug repellent off his lips.

Suddenly, Timothee Chalamet kicks open your door, causing it to fly off the hinges. He screams "I love you, baby grill!" You hide under the covers, hoping he wouldn't see you. He pulls the cover off of you, exposing your basic tumblr A cup tits, lol jk u don't even have A cups. "How could you?!" He screamed, he grabbed you by the arm and pulled you out. He ripped off his shirt and jumped into the bed with Bob. 

"Bob, baby, I missed you so much," he cried, "I wish you didn't leave me for Amy or Y/N." Timothee was sobbing, boogers leaked from his nose. "I was so lonely I fucked a peach."

Suddenly the lights turned on...


End file.
